


- Words Unspoken -

by mmt_regina_nox



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, POV Tom Hiddleston, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmt_regina_nox/pseuds/mmt_regina_nox
Summary: The saddest part of this is that, when you say you don't have time, I never say anything. At first – oh, I did! I protested a lot but you would have none of it and so, eventually, I gave up - now all I ever have to say to you go unspoken.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	- Words Unspoken -

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one I wrote way back in 2014, and today I fixed it and decided to post it. It's very short but I think it's also very sweet - what can I say? I'm a sucker for romantic angst! 😅

You took your leave in a hurry, getting up, putting on your clothes and saying "I don't have the time to stay, honey, I'm sorry, you know how it is". I remained in bed, lying on my left side, refusing to see you go. The sound of the front door closing behind you brought tears to my eyes - tears I'd cried too many times.

Every time it's the same - you come, you claim me with your love-making, but when I ask you to stay, you say never have the time. And, all the more, it makes me wonder - how do you always have the time to make love to me for hours on end but never to spend the night at my side? How can you do this to me, to us??

The saddest part of this is that, when you say you don't have time, I never say anything. At first – oh, I did! I protested a lot but you would have none of it and so, eventually, I gave up - now all I ever have to say to you go unspoken.

Is it the right thing to do? Oh, I'll be hell-bend if I know! But all I wish for - just for once! - is for you to stay. Stay, just stay with me...

As the breeze flows in through the open window, it cools my heated skin, caressing me gently. It’s comforting, in a way, to have something like a caring touch, even though I fervently wish it was yours and, with these thoughts, I drift off to a state of half-sleep with the tears drying on my cheeks and on my pillow.

Suddenly, another, much cooler, caress on my shoulder makes me jolt upright and I turn around, only to see you there, sitting on my bed, your hand still on my shoulder, your helmet and sceptre discarded on the floor, your eyes glinting with tears of your own.

"I'm sorry", you murmur, "I'm so sorry for leaving you every time. But I'm scared. I'm scared because I'm in love with you and I'm scared that you won't be here in the morning and I'm scared that you will hate me for the monster I am and go away, so I never stayed out of fear of waking up to an empty bed and not finding you anywhere. I'm so, so, so sorry, love...", you rant on and I take you in my arms, sealing your lips with a soft but firm kiss.

"I love you, too" I whisper to you, "you silly Asgardian". From now on, I know, there will be no more words unspoken...!

**THE END**


End file.
